Święte Pismo Nesta
Święte Pismo Nesta - '''święta księga Nestian, wyznawców Nestardiela. Pierwszym, który wspomniał o niej na forum Ż. Art. Już wcześniej jednak mówił o jednej z jej ksiąg - Apokalipsie Św. Wieśka. Dzieli się na Sztary i Niofy Tysztamynt.thumb|Święte Pismo Nesta Księgi Sztary Tysztamynt *Księga Juppatku (Jup) *Księga Zejścia (Zj) * Prorostwo Starszych (St) *Księga Czegoś Tam (Ct) *Księga Pitu-Pitu (Pp) * Lamiętacje (L) – księga wierszy, wygłoszonych w czasie żałoby po śmierci przywódcy Nestian, Ignavbella. *Księga Proroka Zdzisława (Zd) *Księga Proroka Habakruka (Hbkr) *Księga DiEndu (DE) Niofy Tysztamynt *Złevanielija wg Świątobliwego Św. Paszczaka (Pasz) *Złevanielija wg Św. Dhblaha (Dh) *Złevanielija wg Św. Świętego (Sw) *Złevanielija wg Św. Wieśka (Wies) *List św. Heńka Niepostoła do Gallów (Ga) *1 list św. Heńka Niepostoła do Tomasza (1To) *2 list św. Heńka Niepostoła do Tomasza (2To) *List św. Wieśka (LWie) *List św. Heńka Niepostoła do Heńczyków Henieckich (HeHeHe) *List do Haploidów (Ha) *Dzieje Imprezy Niepostołów (Dz) *Apokalipsa wg Św. Wieśka (Ap) Fragmenty Proroctwa Starszych, wygłaszane w ramach Cyrku Chaosu '''St 1, 1-6 I Użył pierwszego narzędzia, wziął i zniszczył wyższe wymiary. A jego imię to Ten, który nie tak dawno spadł. Poprowadzi ludzkość do psychodeliki bramy, której tak łatwo nie opuści. Powstaną nieliczni, ci którzy już dawno Glob opuścili. Oni wyjaśnią sens bram chaosu. Ludzkość nie zrozumie i zacznie się wojna, która pochłonie setki istnień żywych i martwych. Albo i nie. Córka Gwiazd rozjaśni płonące niebo. Choć ludzkość i tak nie zrozumie jej pochodzenia. Nieśmiertelni zaczną umierać. Spowoduje to zło wypuszczone przez śmiertelników. St 4, 5-7 Pozostanie Tylko Jedna Siostra. Powrócą Demony Przeszlości. Krzyżówka alternatyw podzieli świat. Gra dopiero się zaczyna. Niebo zapłacze piekielnym ogniem łez. Pierwotne kryształy się roztopią. Trzy młoty podzielą trzy kontynenty. Tenebris Neville nadejdzie razem z ciemnością. Pierwotna Krypta nie powinna zostać otwarta. Ten, który dawno już zasnął, przebudzi się. St 4, 25 I stanie jeden z nich, do tej pory milczący. On otworzy przestrzeń ciemności, łamiąc za jej drzwiami wszelkie wszechświaty. St 8, 1-6 Lecz nadejdzie i ten, który zmaże grzechy swojej przeszłości walką. Stanie na szczycie wszechświata i powie Gwiazdom wprost to Co myśli. Przy jego boku niczym feniks, powstanie lew płomieni, a także ta, którą ponadczasowość uzna za tego godną. Dziewczyna, choć śmiertelna, uznana przez ponadczasowość wszechświatów za najpiękniejszą. Będzie tam również lisiczka, która obdarzy lwa miłością, gorętszą od piekielnych ogni. To ona na nowo wskrzesi w nim najpiękniejsze uczucie tego wszechświata. Zapytacie jeszcze pewnie co z Kurą, która swoim językiem zgasi nawet i największy pożar. Czeka ją świetlana przyszłość. Jednak jej książę z bajki, to już tak bardzo świetlany nie będzie. Fragment Księgi Proroka Zdzisława, który wygłosił Autor8 Zd 13,6-10 A przebywał w owym czasie w zeteselu pewien człowiek imieniem Patrykretes. Kiedy szedł pewnym korytarzem, przemówił do niego Nest. Patrykretes wpierw nie zauważył Nesta, gdyż oczy jego były zaślepione sprawy anielskie. Nest rzekł do Patrykretesa: "Patrykretesie!". Patrykretes zwrócił się do swojego kolegi, Matesza "Oto jestem, przecież mnie wołałeś". Matesz rozpoznał jednak, iż były to słowa Nesta i rzekł do Patrykretesa: "Nie wołałem cię. To Nest, Pan nasz, odezwał się do ciebie". Nest odezwał się po raz drugi: "Patrykretesie! Głuchy jesteś, czy co?". Patrykretes odpowiedział: "Mów Neście, bo sługa twój słucha". Nest rzekł Patrykretesowi: "Oto pójdziesz i spotkasz pewną dziewczynę. I odważysz się i zagadasz do niej, a będziesz szczęśliwy po wieki". Patrykretes zwlekał jednak z uczynieniem tego, aż w końcu dziewczyna odwróciła się od jego grupy i weszła do innej. Nest rozgniewał się, że Patrykretes nie wypełnił jego słów i zmienił mu imię. Odtąd Patrykretes nazywany był Zdzichu, to znaczy Sława Uczynkowi. I po nim ja, prorok Zdzisław, mam swe imię. Fragment Księgi Pitu-Pitu, który wygłosił Dawid6 Pp 10,1-5 Nest kiedyś stal się jednym z nas,by namącić w głowach nam. Przyjdź Neście mój, zostaw tu chaos, na zawsze już. '' ''Uczył, że skarpetki pyszne są, deszcze zaś z króliczkami. Cyrk nam budował wiele lat, by siać psychodelikę. '' ''Zesłal instrukcje jak i co, by Cyrk ten nam otworzyć. '' Fragment Złevanieliji wg Świątobliwego Św. Paszczaka wygłoszony przez Ż. Arta '''Pasz 11,5-12,1' "A wtedy powstał uczeń wysłannika Nesta i zapytał: ''»''Czym jest Nest?«''. A wysłannik Nesta odpowiedział mu: »''Nest jest wszystkim i bez Nesta nie stało się to, co się stało, a z Nestem stało się to, co się stało. A to dlatego, ze Nest Nestem jest, był, będzie i pozostanie«''. A uczeń zrozumiał i nie pytał o więcej".'' Fragment Złevanieliji wg Św. Dhblaha przez dawida6 przekazany Dh 20, 16-19 "A wysłannik Nesta rzekł: "Cyrk Chaosu skrywa we wnętrzu swym esencję psychodeliki, prawdziwy skarb, którego dostąpić każdy może, ale też na obrzeżach jego obrzeżnych tkwią niebezpieczni i źli, którzy bliźnim swym nie chcą pomóc w zdobyciu skarbu tego. Ale nie lękajcie się. Zaprawdę, zaprawdę powiadam wam - kto we mnie wierzy, ten ma moja ochronę w Cyrku, kto nie lęka się stracić życia - zachowa je. A nagroda czekać będzie na was tak długo, jak to potrzebne". I rozstąpiły się tłumy, by wrota pradawne otworzyć wedle wskazówek Jego, a On patrzył na nich i się uśmiechał." Fragment Złevanieliji wg Św. Świętego wygłoszony przez dawida6 Św 8,9-12 "Gdy wszyscy pełni byli podziwu dla całego chaosu Nestardiela i Jego wysłannika, On wysłannik powiedział do swoich uczniów: "Weźcie wy sobie dobrze do głowy te właśnie słowa: wysłannik Pana Psychodeliki będzie wydany w ręce Inkwizycji". Lecz oni nie rozumieli tego, co powiedział; było ono zakryte przed nimi, także go nie pojęli, a bali się zapytać Go o nie, aby nie uchodzić za ludzi małej wiary." Apokalipsa wg Św. Wieśka głoszona przez Autora8 Są tu urwane fragmenty, brakuje w nich np. dalszych losów Nesta (będzie to uzupełniane, bo badania nad tą księgą są ciągle w toku Widzenie jakie miałem ja, św. Wiesiek. I oto widziałem potwora w norze marudy z nieumiarkowaniem walczyć nie umiącym, który potwór swój uczynek chce odpokutować. O pomoc jakąś dziwną grupkę prosi, ci się zgadzają, ale nie pomagają. Trudnością zadania się usprawiedliwiają. Czarna pustka ogarnia świat. Po jakimś czasie znów widzę. Oto gaz całą norę zapełnia. A z niego jakiś stwór wyłazi, a imię jego Inwozag z Nap Ynzcorm. A potwór połyka stwora. Wyrocznia Nesta. I tu nagle z ziemi wychodzą potwory po kolei: Hubertem zwany, żona tego pierwszego, jakiś śmierdzący brzydal, diabeł wcielony, strzałka. A tu nieszczęścia się zaczynają. Widzę płonącego konia, przez potężnego króla zrzuconego. Ten leci w przepaść. W ostatniej chwili zmienia się w świnie cienistą. Widać, że nieczysty na wieki. Gaz znów wraca. I znika. I wraca. I tak będzie aż do dnia pamiętnego... Zdrajca z potworów zrodzony do obozu Zła przechodzi. Trwóżcie się! Bo oto stwór bez twarzy i okrutna bestia zniszczą norę. Tak, że zostanie tylko malutki fragmencik. Ale odrodzi się. I oto Cisza i Wybraniec zapowiedzią będą powrotu Zła. Będą jak mroczna i powolna burza przed ciszą, a nawet jak cisza przed burzą. Zdrajcy ujawnia się. A przyjdzie ono zło na JEGO imię. I oto Cezara z dalekiego kraju północy będzie chciało połknąć. I oto widzę jak zło zmienia szlachetne serca w mrok! A imię bestii: Owerlord. A i tak pokonany będzie w wielkie święto. I oto widzę twór nowy. A zło zwane "spamem" choinką niszczący szemra przeciw niewiadomoczemu. I oto bomby zostawia, które słowa wydają po wybuchu. A bestia wróci. Wróci w Rypygu jak nazywają to przyszli. I postacie dzielnie walczące je w więzienie wieczne wprowadzą jakim jest ogień wieczysty. A wiele Samarów i Żartownisiów (nie mylcie bracia ich z Ż. Artem, przyszłym dzielnym chrześcijaninem) walczyć z nimi będzie. I na ulicach bydą ścigać. I oto widzę, że budzi się potworny stwór, pogańska istota, pełna nieczystości i zła. Jego oczy niby diamenty, kły niezniszczalne, skóra twarda. Na imie mu Wonsz, zwany przez jego zwolenników złowrogo i błędnie "wężem", uważajcie na takich, bracia! Ze słusznej drogi zwieść was chcą. Wenszowy wonsz zapowiadany będzie przez fałszywego proroka, uwierzcie mu tylko w tym! I widzę, świat połknięty przez bestię. I słyszę głos Zasiadającego, który rzecze "Czas świata nadszedł, spal wszystko!". I przyjdzie o to potężny mąż i spali resztki, a Wonsz zje samego siebie. I powiedziano do mnie: "To, co widzisz, stanie się w ostatnich dniach, kiedy nastąpi zmierzch fałszywych bogów z drewna i z makaronu zrobionych, kiedy sąd się zakończy. Przyszłość odmówi wszelkiej zmiany. I rozpłakałem się, bo zobaczyłem ludzi w brzuchu martwego już Wensza. I powiedziano mi, że kara jest odwlekana, nie narodzili się bowiem jeszcze wszyscy prawi, a ci przez Wensza nie mogą zostać pożarci. Wierszem go odgonią bohaterowie, nieraz, niedwa. I powstanie w Największe Święto Wielki Czerwony, znany jako Leviathan. Znamie największego kłamcy i złodzieja będzie rozdane. I niebiański deszcz destrukcji spadnie i kolejna okazja na koniec będzie. I Lewiatan wpadnie w pychę. Pokonany jednak stwór, bestia druga zostanie. I tutaj mądrość potrzebna jest. Kto ją ma tytuł bestii przeliczy. A tytuł jego "TWÓJ DOBRY SĄSIAD". W norze wiele się będzie jeszcze działo. Nakazane mi zostało schować moją księgę, bo dopiero za prawie 2000 lat może być przeczytana. Nie spodziewajcie się, co stanie się w 16 dniu piątego miesiąca. Trzecią liczbę roku dodajcie do czwartej (1+4=5 ?), dodajcie do tego fakt, że dzień ten uznawany jest, choć błędnie, za, piąty dzień tygodnia. A liczba, którą wam przekazuję brzmi: piąty dzień tygodnia, piąty miesiąc, piąty rok. I po tym wieczne czasy będą. A Nest będzie ich panem i nie będzie króla ni premiera ni cesarza ni guru oprócz Nesta. Wyrocznia Nesta. Amen. Niech tak będzie po wsze czasy! Amen. Kategoria:Twórczość Z. Arta Kategoria:Twórczość Dizla Kategoria:Święte Księgi